Hugo Strange (New Earth-Twenty Five)
History Studying Terry & Terminal Hugo Strange spent his years after Batman retired in a depression, where he was slowly beginning to consider suicide as his only escape. This came to an end however, when a new Batman became active in Gotham City. Strange studied the new Batman for months and eventually came to the conclusion that the new Batman was a teenager by the name of Terry McGinnis who had began working for Bruce Wayne. Hugo Strange, while investigating Terry received news that he was going to die within a few months of a terminal disease. Shocked and saddened by the new, Strange decides to put the new Batman to the test by kidnapping him and putting him through a series of obstacles to see if he is ready for what Strange is about to leave behind. Tests Strange manages to kidnap Terry from his home on his birthday by sending a gift that said it was from Dana, that was rigged with a powerful sleeping gas that cause him to lose consciousness. Strange traps Terry in a chair and begins the test. He awakes Terry and tells him that he knows he is Batman and he knows that Bruce Wayne was Batman and tells him it would be better not to lie to each other. Terry would eventually agree and ask Strange who he is. Strange tells Terry his name and releases him from the chair and tells him he will now begin the tests. Strange puts Terry through multiple test that forces him to make quick decisions and use all his strength. The testing process goes on for hours and drains Terry. Strange puts the weakened Terry through one final test that involves saving one of his loved ones from their death and condemning the other four to their deaths. Strange uses robots with holograms to make them appear as Mary McGinnis, Matt McGinnius, Max Gibson, Dana Tan and Bruce Wayne. Terry manages to pass the test by rigging an explosive in one of the previous chambers that shuts off the power. Terry then tells Strange that he knows that the robots aren't his family and friends, because it would be impossible for Strange to capture Bruce and Max like he did him and he doubts that they would let his family and Dana be kidnapped. Strange is eventually found by Terry, who attempts to subdue him, but is quickly stopped by Strange who shots Terry with multiple tranquilizer darts. Strange grabs Terry's unconscious body and decides he is ready. Strange then leaves the wounded Terry outside of Wayne Manor and prepares to enact his final plan. Final Plan & Death Days before his death, Strange decides to enact his final plan, which involves placing a copy of his mind into a advanced computer and releasing 5 individuals known as the "Sleepers" in a certain order to fully prove Terry is worthy of the mantle.Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Twenty Five Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Criminal Psychologists